Percy Jackson and the Argonauts: Olympus's last Hope!
by deathslealth
Summary: Gaea has awaken and the titan was started earlier than it has in the PJO series. Percy Jackson must rise up from the Chaos and shift the balance between Gaea/Titans force and the Gods force, and lead one side to victory.


**I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or Heroes of Olympus.**

**(****sorta got part of the idea from Chronos the Cookie Thief's "Hope of Olympus")**

_Gaea is almost fully awake and with her the titans. Battle is raving in the World, and the war is so huge that the mist itself has vanished, due to too much magic power consumption, allowing the mortals to see what is really happening. Some mortals joined Olympus, some joined Gaea's side while most were captured and taken forcibly. Whole countries around the world had fallen to the power of the titans, giants, and the forces of Gaea. The Olympian army tried to save some of the cities and people. Now there are only a few places left that are safe in the United States, including Manhattan, and San Francisco, due to the extreme power of gods there. The fates have foretold a prophecy that Apollo: God of prophecies, Sun, twin archer, and slayer of the python doesn't even know. That" a free child of Olympus shall save and help the world in ways unknown."_

**Percy's POV: 4 years later**

Well… Hey there, my name is Perseus Jackson, I go by Percy, and I'm a 16 year old demigod. I'm half god, half human, and Poseidon, god of the seas is my father. You know all those ancient Greek myths? Well they're all true, along with all those nasty monsters. Well, since I have some downtime, I should start from the beginning, in Baltimore. Once the war started 4 years ago you see, my mother and I, like a bunch others, tried escaping to New York and the aid of the Olympian Army. It was gruesome, days of walking, just talking about it makes my legs hurt. But in New Jersey, we ran into some trouble.

Flashback:

"Common Percy honey, only 10 more miles and we are safe, let's pick up the pace dear!"

"Ok mom." I groaned

We were walking near the coast when out jumped 25 monsters and 2 huuuuge giants. We both brought out our swords (we learned never to leave anywhere without a weapon). The 25 monsters surrounded us and started slashing at us. I couldn't go on forever, and my mom seemed to notice it.

"Percy honey, take this sword. It is a gift from your father, Poseidon!

"This is a pen…" looking at my mom too see if she got any brain damage.

"only use it in serious situations Percy dear!" she said

"THIS IS A PEN!"

"No it's not, if you uncap it, it turns into a 3 foot long sword named Riptide. Now run! I'll hold them off!"

I didn't want to, but I knew there was no hope in fighting. I ran for my life, and as I looked back I could see the giants slashing down on my mother and yelling "GET THAT BOY!"

End of Flashback

Well, Gaea's forces caught up with my after a day and a half and sent me as a slave here, to New Jersey to work for the titan Coeus. All the titans got their own city to rule, and Coeus got New Jersey, which he renamed Ithicain. These cities were more technologically advanced than the other cities and are like a fortress. He took everyone in the area, demigods, mortals, Cyclopes and enslaved us. I became the personal servant for Coeus, and other nobles of Gaea.

Along with that, every day a different demigod would have to fight monsters, mortals (sadly), and animals for the pleasure of the Titan King of Ithicain, Coeus, and his nobles.

However, four years in this prison hasn't been for nothing. I have my friends Nico di Angelo who is a son of Hades, Katie Gardner daughter of Demeter, Connor and Travis Stoll Twin sons of Hermes, Will Solace Son of Apollo, Charles Beckendorf and Leo Valdez Sons of Hephaestus, Tyson who is a Cyclops, Grover Underwood, son of Pan the God, and Tatiana Grace daughter of Zeus and my girlfriend! Together we made a secret militia/rebellion.

We needed to help these people, the people who lost hope of ever escaping this hell. We need this rebellion. We knew a rebellion would be really hard. We needed training on using weapons, get allies, and get the strength in numbers.

**1 month later:**

Today was my turn to please the King Coeus, and his guest that was coming all the way from Gaea's base, with important information on the war, according to a source I had inside the forces. I still had an hour to go to the Coliseum so I went to the servant tent. Inside I found everyone waiting for me. They all turned around when I walked in.

"Percy the stuff came" Nico said with joy.

You see if you talked to Connor and Travis Stoll, they have outside "people" that smuggle them stuff for a certain price. We funded these items by becoming masters of pick pocketing nobles that visited.

"Well… Open it!" said Connor and Travis said filled with joy that the rebellion will finally take place soon.

I opened the brown box, and inside was an apple, not only any apple, but an apple from the Garden of Hesperides, which grant the eater immortality. Next We planned on each of us eating a bit of the apple to gain immortality.

I took the apple out of the box, the apple started glowing. I took a small bite out of it and passed it around.

"Everyone take a small bite, we only have one apple to go around"

As soon as each of us took a bite of the apple, we glowed a faint gold. Once all the light died down we were able to see ourselves again. I quickly took a knife off a table and lightly cut myself on my forearm. Out dripped golden ichor. Everyone else did the same to make sure they were immortal. As soon as we finished, the speakers turned on.

"People of Ithicain, this is your King Coeus speaking, and I am hosting a free Coliseum match in honor of our new noble guest Jake Price, with our best fighter Percy Jackson against our very special monsters! BE THERE!"

"Well, I have to go get ready for the battle, cya guys."

Before I could leave, Tatiana grabbed my hand and pulled me to the side of the tent as the others left to get their servant uniforms on.

"Percy, promise me you'll be careful? Knowing Coeus, he'll probably throw some nasty monsters at you."

We had this problem every time I got called to go to the arena to fight. Tatiana is a tough girl but she still cares.

"Promise, I'll be back before you know it, then we can lead the rebellion together!" I said hoping the sound of future freedom would make her happy again.

I started running to the Coliseum. When I got near the Coliseum's "talent" entrance the guard opened the door and let me in. I walked into a room, got my leather chest plate and a shield and went to the entrance of the Coliseum.

"PRESENTING… PERCY JACKSON!" yelled Coeus.

The metal gates clanked up and I walked out into the center of the coliseum. I could hear nobles cheering from everywhere.

"NOW FOR THE MONSTER… PRESENTING THE NEMEON LION!" Coeus said again, booming over everyone's voice.

The lion walked out. It was HUGE! I was actually feeling doubtful if I could kill it. I think I heard that its skin was as hard as diamonds.

"Hello Jackson… Meet your doom here, for I am the Nemeon Lion! He purred.

"Nah I don't think I'm going to take your offer." I snarled back.

At that moment he jumped at me. I jumped out of the way just in time. Just where I was the Nemeon lion, clawing at the ground. I charged him and stabbed with Riptide but it just bounced off his hide like the hide was made of metal.

"No, no, no Jackson, you are going to have to be much smarter if you are to beat me, and we all know that won't happen, for you have met your doom!"

He jumped at me again but this time, I was ready. I threw my sword like a spear at the Nemeon Lion's mouth. The sword whizzed through the air, and seconds later it met its target. The Nemeon Lion broke into golden dust, which the wind blew away.

"AND… OUR WINNER IS AGAIN, PERCY JACKSON!" Coeus roared over the others.

"You are all dismissed, leave now." He demanded

People started filing out of the Coliseum.

**2 hours later: at 7:30 p.m**

We all met in the tent again. Charles and Leo were passing out swords and shields(Although, Grover refused, relying on his woodland magic). Once we all had armor and weapons with us, I started explain the plan.

"Ok guys, you know what to do. Let's get in there kill the nobles on our way to Coeus, take down Coeus and liberate Ithicain!" I whispered.

Once we reached the gates of the Palace, Tyson and the Cyclopes kicked it down, and we surprised the guards and the mortals. We took them down with ease and ran into the Palace. We left the Cyclopes outside with Tyson to cause a distraction. We ran to the throne room. On his throne sat the titan Coeus.

"YOU DARE BETRAY ME PERSEUS JACKSON?! I HEREBY PUNISH YOU BY DEATH!" he roared as he got up.

A sword and shield appeared in his hand, and armor melted onto him.

"It is time for you to go Coeus! You must pay for the crimes and cruelty you have caused to us! I hereby challenge you to a duel, to the death!" I snarled back

"HAHA! YOU ARE A PETTY DEMIGOD, I WILL STOMP YOU UNDERFOOT MORTAL!"

He charged and so did I. Our swords clashed, and sparks flew. Coeus pushed me back with his brute strength, and I hit the ground, a cut on my hand opened, Ichor flowing out.

"What is this? Ichor? So you must have ate a golden apple young one."

While he was distracted, I used my will to slowly control the water in the fountain in front of his throne. I then smacked the wave on his back and charged as he well down by the force of the water.

"WHAT! WHAT IS THIS!"

He tried getting back up bit I jumped onto his neck and sliced.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Coeus yelled!

Then, I proceeded to cut up Coeus into a million pieces. After I was done cutting, I stabbed riptide into the ground and a fissure opened sending the remains of him straight down to Tartarus. Right after I was done, Tatiana ran into the throne room.

"Katie, Will, the Stolls, Charles, Leo, Grover and Nico are killing the enemy Legions with the Cyclopes."

10 minutes later, everyone regrouped in the throne room.

"We successfully killed off 98% of Coeus's army Percy. Ithicain is ours!" stated Nico

"How many losses do we have?" I asked

"Barely any Perce, The children of Apollo are looking at the wounded right now in the tents." Will said confidently.

"What now?" Leo and Charles asked.

"Well we have to rebuild the city, take down Titan shrines and put in shrines for the gods, make an army, and make our city's defenses stronger if we are to with stand more enemy attacks."

"Ok, My **King**." Said Tatiana as she hugged me and placed a light kiss on my lips.

This place is not going to be called Ithicain anymore. Make sure people know that this place is now known as Argos, and us as the Argonauts!

**This is my first chapter, I hope you like it!**

**I got the name Tatiana Grace from a really good fanfiction I read "5 years after TLO" by AgentDoubleONight**

**Also I got this fanfic idea from when I read another great fanfic "The hope of Olympus!"**


End file.
